The subject matter disclosed herein relates to exhaust diffusion for turbine systems.
A gas turbine system may include an exhaust diffuser coupled to a gas turbine engine. The gas turbine engine combusts a fuel to generate hot combustion gases, which flow through a turbine to drive a load and/or compressor. The exhaust diffuser receives the exhaust from the turbine, and gradually reduces the pressure and velocity. Unfortunately, exhaust diffusers often consume a considerable amount of space. For instance, the exhaust diffuser may be as long as the gas turbine engine. Therefore, it may prove beneficial to implement design strategies for reducing the footprint of the exhaust diffuser, and, thus, the overall footprint of the gas turbine system.